One Last Time
by Demented Koneko
Summary: After the events of the anime, Geo reflects on the one he cared about most.


**Authors Notes: **This is my first MKR fic so I hope that it isn't too bad. It's somewhat strange that I ended up writing this fic as I wasn't too fond of the anime version, and much preferred the original manga, especially the ending.

Eagle's death really depressed me in the anime, and it made me wonder what Geo must have felt having let him go so I wanted to try and have a shot a writing it. Hope you enjoy!

**One Last Time**

I promised myself that I would always remain by his side no matter what; that I'd always be there for him when he needed me. I'd follow him anywhere; protect him with all my strength. That is what I promised. A promise I broke. I had the chance to save him, yet I didn't. I shouldn't have let him leave. It is my fault he is dead. I could have held him back. He would have hated me for it. But it wouldn't have mattered for he would still be here. No, that's a lie… He would have still been gone by now.

Eagle had been dying. I had been with him for so long and I hadn't even realised, oblivious to his pain, to his suffering. Why didn't he tell me? Why did he keep it a secret? I could have helped somehow. He didn't need to go through all of that alone!

When I saw him coughing up blood like that; when I read his medical files it felt like I had been pierced through the heart with the sharpest spear. Eagle Vision, the strongest warrior and the top commander in Autozam was dying right before my eyes. His constant tiredness, his pale complexion… I should have realised sooner. Yet, despite his illness he carried himself as any man would. A true warrior. He didn't want to let anyone know of his weakness. But most of all, he didn't wish to burden anyone. That is why he didn't tell me. I know this, and yet I am furious with myself for not truly being there for him when he needed me the most.

The Doctors had told him that he wouldn't even make it to Cephiro; that his internal organs would collapse before he reached his destination. Yet, still he pushed on, surpassing their expectations. Only Eagle. His will to survive and carry on a mission, it was inspiring… Probably the reason why I admired him so damn much. He had a wish, a dream stronger than anyone I've known. That is why he pushed on, even at the very edge of death; his desire to find it carrying him through. Still, desire alone could only prolong his life for so long. He hadn't much time and he knew this. I think I understand his determination better now; knowing why he made such reckless decisions, thrusting himself into danger's way. But most of all, it was for Lantis.

He cared for Autozam and his people, wishing to make it a beautiful place once again, yet his true reason for going to Cephiro was for Lantis. And now it seems so long ago that the mysterious raven-haired traveller wandered into Autozam. He was the very first and only man ever to defeat Eagle, and while many would be furious of being outdone, Eagle approached the man with a smile and an outstretched hand hoping for his friendship. As such, the man returned the gesture.

Lantis was a very silent man, engaging in minimal conversation with those around him. Even I have trouble remembering a conversation I've had with him that lasted for more than a few minutes. Yet, when Eagle was around, that was when he truly opened up.

Sometimes he even smiled, but only when Eagle was by his side. He was also the only one who he would ever speak of Cephiro to. Before that the world of Cephiro was a complete mystery to the inhabitants of Autozam. The two countries were so different; Autozam, a kingdom of science and Cephiro a world governed by magic. Nevertheless, Eagle and the reclusive outsider formed an instant bond. A bond, I found myself jealous of on numerous occasions. Even to this day.

Although he never showed it to anyone, I could tell that Eagle was heartbroken when Lantis returned to Cephiro. It was a long time before I saw his true smile again. Instead he showered those around him with fake ones. But I saw past it. Inside he was hurting. I wanted to say something to make him feel better. However, I chose not too. If he wanted to talk about, he would come to me on his own. Nonetheless, I tried to be there for him as much as I could, and after awhile I eventually saw his true smile again.

I was shocked when I heard that Eagle had proposed to his father the idea of invading Cephrio, Lantis's home country. It seemed insane that Eagle would something like that. After learning about the Pillar system, I understood its benefits to Autozam, especially with the state the country was in, but for Eagle to betray Lantis like that…For Eagle to defile the trust Lantis had placed in him...

I felt bad for Lantis, but there was nothing I could do. I had already promised myself that I would follow Eagle no matter what. And what right did I have to question his judgement? So I kept my anger and questions to myself. It was only when Lantis appeared before us in the NSX that I questioned Eagle about his decision to invade Cephiro and his betrayal of Lantis. As usual, he shrugged it off, instead flashing that smile of his. It wasn't until later that I learned of the true reason he wanted to become the Pillar of Cephiro.

Lantis was willing to sacrifice himself in order to destroy the Pillar system and Eagle knew this. In the end he hadn't betrayed Lantis, but was in reality trying to protect him. I wonder now that after realising it, if that was the reason why I let him go; the reason why I didn't hold on tighter against his FTO when he decided to go back and help those Magic Knights. He died for a noble cause, as a warrior, the way he would have wanted to. Yet, I can never forgive myself. If I had tried harder and held him back, he would have had more time. He could have seen the reconstruction of Autozam and how far it had came since those days of constant pollution. While not perfect, it was on the road to recovery, just as he had desired.

Still, despite his death, he was able to make his dream come true; Autozam is being rebuilt, the Magic Knights defeated the darkness and most importantly, Lantis is safe. He returned to Autozam once again to attend Eagle's funeral were I told him the true reason for Eagle invading Cephiro. And while I can't be sure, I think I saw tears in his eyes when I told him. Lantis mourned his death just as much I had. Zazu's took it pretty hard too.

Part of me regrets not telling him how I truly felt for him. But it would have been wrong of me if I had. After all, I knew Eagle's feelings were reserved for someone else. However, most of all, I wish I could see that beautiful shining smile of his one last time.

**Owari**

**Authors Notes: **I hope that wasn't too bad. Constructive criticism and any advice on how I could improve is greatly appreciated!


End file.
